


Wanted

by caffeinatedmendes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Shawn Mendes AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmendes/pseuds/caffeinatedmendes
Summary: You're a spy for your country, a tiny island in the middle of nowhere. After stealing back a necklace that was rightfully your nation's, the entire Toronto Task Force is after you, including one of their top officials, Shawn Mendes.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 12





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First off, I want to say that I'm not Canadian, so please excuse if I totally misnamed the group that handles these sorta situations in this one-shot (I looked up the Canadian equivalent to the US' Swat Team, and the ETF is what I found). So yes, if I'm being completely stupid, ignore that. Anyway, I took some inspo from the literal goddess herself, Natasha Romanoff, for these fight scenes/takedowns/chases. I really wanted them to be action packed. I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

The wind whistled past your ears, hair whipping behind you as the motor of your bike revved and whipped past the black SUVs chasing you. Your mission: collect something that had been wrongfully taken and return it to your country, its home. Your country was a small one, but powerful, and you had to invade the expanses of Canada to get this item: a necklace that belonged to your royal family. Skirting into an alleyway, you managed to avoid the cars but a single person on a motorcycle followed yours, so you had to make a risky move. Turn right onto a street in oncoming traffic. Looking back into your mirror, you saw the figure. In big white letters on the breast of his bullet proof vest said Emergency Task Force. His hair, curly and brown flew back in the wind, but because of the darkness, you couldn’t see much else.

Making your sudden turn, you decided to swerve between lanes, hoping to make the cyclist stop in his tracks, but he followed you, putting himself in danger, too. At this point, you had to think quick, and the sound of incoming helicopters didn’t help. You’d meet your partner in another alleyway about a kilometer away, so you just had to hold out until then. “Move off the street, and you will not be shot down!” screamed the voice from behind you. 

Conveniently, you swerved into the alleyway, and seeing your partner, a woman in all black, a slicked-back blonde ponytail, you said in your mother tongue, “Get out, take it before he sees you!”She understood, holding her hand out as you slammed the box into her grasp. Pulling herself up onto a railing above, she nodded behind you. The man saw you, not her, and you floored it, running further down the alleyway.

You knew you couldn’t escape as you entered a street with the black vehicles in a U-shape, closed in by your pursuer. Getting off your bike and taking off your glasses, you raised your arms above your head, slowly. At least twenty guns were pointed at you. You inhaled, closed your eyes. Now. You stamped your foot on the ground, and from your ankle shot tear gas. You slammed yourself into the closest adversary, sweeping him to the ground as another came behind you. Grabbing their gun, you smacked his head into it, and he fell to your feet. Taking two down in one go, you kicked one into the other and soon enough you had a pile at your feet of task force officials.

The last standing, and deliberately ten feet from you, stepped into the streetlights, a dark sky above. It was the guy on the motorcycle. “Who are you?” He asked. You could see his features now; tall, prominent cheekbones, dark eyes and baby-like pink lips. You ran towards him, and jumped onto his shoulder, swinging yourself around him until you pushed him to the ground, sitting on his back. Moving your face towards his ear, you placed a kiss on his cheek, seeing a satisfying red print left behind. 

Your accent was nonexistent, “You’ll have to find out.” While you said this though, you lightened up on the pressure put on his back. This was your great mistake, as he bucked you off him and landed onto the hard asphalt. Not shielding your head, it slammed onto the ground, your vision fuzzy. He leaned himself over you, and placed a tablet in your mouth that dissolved. All you could catch of him were his eyes, pupils blown up, and the kiss mark on his cheek. 

He said one thing; “I think I will.” Everything faded to black. 

*

You woke up with your head throbbing and legs aching on a metal chair. A bright light was just turned on as you batted your eyes one, two, three times. Looking down at your scratched hands, your right was cuffed to the table. In the corner of the room stood your pursuer closing the door, and as he moved towards you you could see the scrape on his chin from being pushed down by you. “Alright, I’ll just start off easy. I’m Shawn, and I work for the ETF. You are someone, a spy possibly, and you stole one of our most precious artifacts that’s worth millions of dollars.”

You wanted to say it’s not your artifact, but you knew better than to speak. Keeping your mouth shut, you narrowed your eyes as he sat in front of you, across the table. “We’ve tried to run our databases for you, but you’re clearly using a fake identity. We know you’re not Lillian Davis. It’s got depth, but not enough. So why don’t you tell us where the artifact is?” He leaned forward on the table, holding his hands together. They were calloused and scarred. You’d guessed Shawn was in the field for a while, but he seemed young. No older than twenty-five. 

“Okay, I guess you’re not gonna talk.”

You smirked, “You’re very pretty. Is there anything in that head of yours?” 

Shawn’s face went pink at this remark, and he responded, “Look, no one’s watching you. There’s no cameras. I’m the only one here. Just tell me why you stole the artifact and we’ll let you go.” He walked to your side, uncuffing the cuff on the table leg, putting it on your left wrist. You took your chance, knocking his forehead and sending him sprawled onto the floor. He got up fast, pushing you against the wall. You could feel his pulse pounding. With a quiet laugh, you slammed your knee up in his crotch. Not a technical move, but one that worked.

Your anger got the best of you as you opened the door, telling him, “It was never yours to keep.” Running down the empty hall, you bolted for the first door you saw, which thankfully led outside. You didn't realize you were still in the clothes you wore before you got knocked out, but you didn’t know the day, either. Last time you were awake, it was August 24th. The door creaked behind you, and you made a quick scan of your surroundings. There was a garbage container on the side of the building, so you ran, hiding behind it. 

From the cover of the container, Shawn walked out into the cold morning air, the sun rising from behind the skyline. From his belt, he pulled out a walkie-talkie. “The female suspect is missing. Repeat, the female suspect is missing. Anyone in the station’s nearby area, please search now.” Miscellaneous voices responded to him. As you thought of what to do next, he ran in the other direction, down the street to the city. Looking at what was behind you, you saw that there was a bus stop behind the government building. Pulling up your hood and searching for a few dollar bills in your sock, you walked over to the bench. It was a minute or so before the bus arrived, and thankfully none of the ETF personelle were there to find you.

You had just enough money to make it to where your partner would be: a private airfield with your country’s jet. Hopefully they hadn’t taken off yet, as they’d leave at eight in the morning. From the bus stop, you saw the heavy metal gates that bordered the airfield. Walking up to the booth near the passcode entryway, you glanced at a man asleep inside. As quietly as you could, you put in the passcode to the gates. You slipped through them soundlessly and ran to meet your partner boarding the small jet. “About time,” She spoke from the door at the top of the steps. 

“I got held up. Law enforcement.” She nodded and turned, walking inside. Taking the steps into the luxurious jet, you closed the door behind you.

*

It had been a month or so since you’d disappeared, and it wasn’t hard, as you lived in the condensed capital of your country. The tiny island brought the shining sun into your villa, which kept you from getting cabin fever. One afternoon, as you were in the kitchen when you heard the door creak shut. Your blood went cold and you reached for the cleaver that lay on your cutting board. Being on the most wanted list in Canada didn’t help your paranoia, either. Your feet padded on the brown tiles, and you turned into the living room, holding your breath. The figure was dressed in all black except for a faded green cap that they wore. 

You groped for their arm, pinning it against their back as you held the knife to their throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” said a familiar voice, scratchy under the metal, “I didn’t want anyone seeing me.” That’s when you realized, as you saw the brown hair curled at the nape of his neck, back pressed against your front, who it was. You set the cleaver down on the table by the entryway, still holding his wrist. Turning him around to see his face, you took of the green cap, a head of curls flattening out onto his forehead. 

Pressing your lips to his, he reached for your waist, fitting it into his hands. He tasted like mangos, and you breathed in his recognizable scent. “You acted pretty amazing last month. Even when I told you there were no cameras.” His hands smoothed out onto your back and you grinned, looking into his eyes. He looked so right in this setting. The browns and oranges and tropical vibe of your home compliment the warmness of his hair and his eyes, a sort of honey-ish brown. “Though you didn’t need to knee me.”

“It was all part of the act, love,” smirking slightly, your hands reached his hair, massaging his scalp, “I’m sorry we had to act like that. I didn’t know they’d send me on a mission to Canada, and of all places, Toronto. But if I didn’t follow through, they’d exile me.”

“Hey, I knew this would happen someday. It’s just how it is, you being their spy. And that necklace was yours, anyway.” He cleared his throat, and took your hands instead, “I would fake what happened a hundred times if it was what I had to do to see you again.”

Pushing a piece of hair behind your ear, you grinned, “Let’s run away. Once I get everything settled, we’ll make a life for ourselves. I know the royal family would grant it. Without me, so many plans would’ve gone down the drain.”

“Done. I don’t want to keep meeting like this. I’ll wait for you. As long as it takes.” You felt a sort of peace within yourself, and you actually preferred this to the adrenaline spike you’d get in fights. Ever since Shawn, you realized that your past opinions about conflict being better than love changed. He’d loved you in a way you’d never have thought of.

Placing a kiss on his cheek, the exact place you did the month before, you took his hands and pulled him into the kitchen. “Come help me with dinner.” 

After getting into the hang of chopping and placing food in pots or pans, Shawn asked, “You think you could show me that flip you did when you nailed me to the ground?”

Laughing, you replied, “Maybe. Kiss included?”

“The kiss is always included.”


End file.
